


A Moment's Respite

by Josh_the_Bard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtubs, Books, F/M, Reading, Romance, Stress Relief, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Carmello Trevelyan interrupts Divine Victoria's meeting to report an imminent threat to her well-being.





	A Moment's Respite

“The membership of the choir that sings Exaltations in the Grand Cathedral during Wintersend is a matter of great importance, Most Holy.”

Carmello Trevelyan could hear the voices all the way down the hall. The past few days had been nonstop meetings with dignitaries, heads of state, and Divine Victoria’s aids.

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, use the list from last year?” There was a scandalized gasp from beyond the door.

“Certainly not! Noble families from all over Thedas hope to have a member in the choir, but we can't possibly accommodate all of them every year. To repeat last year's roster... it would imply significant favor to those we select.”

Carmello grabbed the door handle with his hand and threw it open, a touch more dramatically then was called for. Cassandra was seated to face the doorway, high on a dais looking down at her attendants. The white and red raiments of the Divine caught the sunlight, giving Cassandra a faint aura. The knot between her brows betrayed her frustration with the clerics arrayed before her. Carmello met her eyes as he entered, and the ghost of a smile touched the corner of her mouth. Carmello dropped his gaze, lest his face betray his purpose.

The Inquisition soldiers on the dais and at the door did their best to pretend that they had been at perfect attention the entire time. Carmello ignored them for now, they were mostly there for show anyway. He strode to the bottom of the dais and dropped to a knee.

"Divine Victoria," he said, "we have word of a threat to your safety. I am here to take you to a secure location until the danger passes." Cassandra tsk'd dismissively, but she also sat a little straighter in her chair.

"This is one of most well-defended places in all of Thedas," she replied. "Where could we possibly go that is safer?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say any more here," Carmello replied, struggling to keep his face a passive mask. "I apologize for the disruption but I must insist you come with me now."

"Very well," Cassandra conceded. She stood, addressing her aides, "I will have to trust in your abilities in the matter of choosing a choir." The Divine descended from the dais, surrounded by her honor guard. The soldiers, three warriors and a mage, were on high alert now. They had all faced demons and other horrors during the war with Corypheus, they were prepared for the worst. They walked in a tight formation, ready to shield the Divine with their bodies if need be. Once they were in the hallway, Cassandra put a hand on Carmello's shoulder.

"What kind of threat are we facing? Is is the Qunari? Solas?"

"This is a threat to your very soul, your Holiness," Carmello replied.

"My... soul?"

"Indeed, your soul in in danger... of being crushed." Cassandra made a disgusted noise and Carmello couldn't help but laugh. "We must get you to a location where you will be safe from boring meeting and tiresome people."

The Inquisition soldiers relaxed again. Those behind the Divine allowed themselves the slightest of smirks.

"There was no need to pull me from that meeting. There are a thousand things that need my attention," Cassandra protested.

"And when you deal with them," Carmello retorted, "a thousand more will take their place. It is my job to keep you safe, and that includes protecting you from having to explain why you strangled some Chantry clerk." Cassandra let out another disgusted noise but offered no further protest. 

"Wait here," Carmello instructed his men when they had reached the door to the Divine's personal chambers. "Ensure that the Most Holy is not disturbed for anything short of a dragon attack." The soldiers saluted and took up positions near the door. Carmello followed Cassandra inside and locked the door behind them.

Carmello reached out with his hand and cupped Cassandra's cheek, his thumb trailing gently along her scar.

"Carmello," she began, but his lips were already on hers. He trailed his hand down her neck and shoulder.

"Come," he said, taking her hand in his. "I have a surprise for you." Slowly Carmello led her to the bath. He had filled it with fresh water before going the the audience chamber. Dagna had painstakingly added tiny flame ruins to the outside, ensuring the water would always be hot. Cassandra had scoffed as the excess of it, but her complaints had stopped the first time she had used the tub.

"Get in," Carmello said, backing away to give Cassandra some space. She stared at the steaming water and then looked back at Carmello with the faintest of smiles. She slipped off her shoes and stood on top of them. The bath might be hot but the floor was freezing. Next she took her over-sized hat off and handed it to Carmello. He hung it on the hat-rack by the door turning back in time to see Casandra drop her robes to the floor. He was behind her and took the opportunity to admire the muscles of her shoulders and back. She turned around and caught him smiling like a fool. She blushed right down to her navel and Carmello let out a low chuckle. She was well past modesty but sometimes, if he caught her off guard, Carmello could still fluster the Divine.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" she demanded.

"Get in the tub. Then you get your surprise."

Cassandra let out a slight huff but she turned back to the tub, carefully stepping into the steamy water. Her muscles flexed as she lowered herself into the water up to her armpits.

"Don't get your hands wet," Carmello cautioned, walking over to the vanity. He pulled out a plain, leather-bound book and brought it to the bath. Cassandra took it, an eager glint in her eyes.

"What is this?" She asked.

"The last chapter of Swords and Shields."

"What do you mean last chapter?" Casandra gasped, a hand flying to her chest. "What was Varric thinking? He can't wrap everything up in a single chapter. There must be more!"

"He said it was the last," Carmello said. Cassandra opened the book locking her eyes on the text.

"I swear I will declare an exalted march on Kirkwall if he kills the Knight-Captain. And if he..." she looked up at Carmello, blushing again. "Are you just going to stand there watching me?"

"It is my sworn duty to watch you, to ensure no harm comes to the Most Holy," Carmello said. "But if it will help you relax, I will sit over here and read my own book." Carmello returned to the vanity and retrieved a copy of The Viridium Mask. He tusked it in under his left arm and dragged a chair next to the bath. He sat crossing his foot over his knee to prop the book up.

They sat together in quiet contentment. Enjoying the feeling of closeness without expectation. 

A soft splashing drew Carmello's attention back to Cassandra. She had leaned forwards, biting her lip in worry, eyes still glued to the page; oblivious to all around her. During her time as Divine, Carmello had often seen worry on Cassandra's face, but this was different. This worry was passion, born from love, not from the weight of responsibility. He watched her face for what could have been a few heartbeats or an eternity. 

Abruptly, her face split into an expression of pure joy. It was the unbridled happiness of the innocent. To Carmello, it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"He actually did it," She cried out, snapping the book closed and dropping it on the floor. "I don't know how, but he made everything all right. The Knight-captain and the Guardsmen... their struggles are not over... but they are together, and they will face whatever comes together. There... there is room for faith. Faith that everything will be alright, that they will be happy together, finally." She slumped down in the water, leaving only her face uncovered. "They've been through so much, they deserve to be happy"

Carmello leaned over and kissed Cassandra on the lips. "Yes, they certainly do."


End file.
